I picture you in the sun!
by Majandra
Summary: AU set in 1969! It's a M&M Fic but involves the other CC! Please read i worked very hard on this.


I picture you in the sun! – By Janey  
  
Authors note: Hope you like this. As usual it's Au but focused as usual Michael and Maria. This is for someone I lost but hope I'll find soon. By the way it's set in1969. Told in Maria's point of view and Michael's. Feed back on Janey@sethfan.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I sometimes wish Brendan were.  
  
Category: M&M. And friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
I used to wake up every morning with the rays of sunlight beaming through the gaps in the scabby old blind that hung at my bedroom window, and then I'd get up and pull open the blinds to reveal the most amazing view I've ever seen in my life. Even to this day and after all the places I've been nothing beats that view.  
  
My family and me lived just outside a small town in southern California it was called Sunny valley I loved the town it was nice with a small High school and a few store's and a population of about a six hundred. It was a close town everyone needed to know everyone's business, which I didn't like. I lived about a ten-minute walk away from the town there was three other houses close to me they were called 'Cliff view' As well the houses were situated on a cliff over looking the beach. It was my heaven there was a pathway that ran down to the beach form our home and everyday I walked it, as the beach below was also amazing. I was carefree when I was sixteen I had no worries I had good friends I was a free spirit loved to just run along the beach or sit at my window that looked across the ocean. I had a few friends that were great and My Mom and brother and that's all that mattered.  
  
  
  
It was a week after my sixteenth birthday and didn't feel any different than I did when I was fifth teen. Mom had got me a white summer dress. It was stunning it flowed from my waist right down to the floor and the top half of the dress was sleeveless and clung to my shoulders it also had patches of lace and I felt like a million dollars wearing it I loved it I could only wear it for special occasions. I ran down the large stairwell and straight out the front door yelling 'Bye' to my Mom. It was a hot summer day and we had the whole summer ahead of us and I was going to make use of every day. I saw Liz waiting for me at the pathway and ran straight over to her.  
  
"Liz!" I yelled Liz smiled and held open her arms and when I reached her we hugged. Liz was my best friend and I loved her. I took Liz's had and we skipped down the pathway to the beach. I loved stepping onto the hot sand and feeling it between my toes so on the last step I pulled of my sandals and ran across to the guys. Liz sat straight down on the blanket next to her boyfriend Max while I decided to jump on Kyle.  
  
"Hay I always win!" Kyle insisted pulling me to the ground I giggled and tried to brake free.  
  
"Guys! Look your blocking my sun." Isabel whined from her sun chair. Kyle and me ignored Isabel's complaints and continued to playfully fight.  
  
"Here you go." Alex said rejoining the group carrying ice cream cones, which he'd gotten from the vender. I quit playing with Kyle and thankfully took my ice cream from my brother.  
  
"Alex Mom said you didn't do the dishes last night." I informed Alex who glanced fearfully at me I grinned.  
  
"Is Mom angry?" Alex asked sitting beside Isabel who still lay with her sunshades on trying to catch a tan before school started I always laughed as myself who never sun bathed had more of a tan than her Isabel said 'Well you would running around happily in the sun all day.' But Isabel was a friend and I promised to stay out of her sun except when myself and Kyle were fighting as well that couldn't be helped.  
  
"No Mom just made me do them." I replied giving Alex an evil look. Alex chuckled and I threw a handful of sand at him.  
  
"Anyone for a swim?" Liz asked getting up off the sand I gave Kyle my ice cream as me and Liz jogged to enjoy the cooling water.  
  
"Watch out for shark's." Kyle yelled after us me and Liz ignored his childish comments and paddled in the shallow water for a moment then I pushed Liz in forcefully sending her under. Liz sat up in the sea laughing.  
  
"Maria you are so going to die!" I didn't wait around I dived into the water and swam out followed by Liz.  
  
"Oh look at those surfers." Liz said as we swam toward are usual rock which we sat on to watch for guys, for me really as Liz had Max but I really didn't care about guys I mean My Mom had raised me and Alex pretty well without a husband so I knew I could. So really we just liked sitting there watching the world float by.  
  
"Kyle thinks he can surf that good I heard him talking to Max about his great surfing skill's." I laughed as I pulled myself onto the rock. I dangled my feet into the sea.  
  
"Why don't you and Kyle date?" Liz asked I couldn't believe Liz would suggest that I mean Kyle please.  
  
"Look Kyle please Liz, anyway I don't want a boyfriend I enjoy being single." I insisted and that was true. Liz giggled and flicked salty water at me.  
  
"Maria you are so strange Kyle has no one and neither do you so why not go on a date?" Liz asked I stood up on the rock and walked along a bit Liz watched me.  
  
"Because Kyle doesn't have it." I informed Liz who frowned at me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know someone who I look at and say wow he's everything I want and need and –"  
  
"And you have been reading way to many of your mothers books. Look Kyle is a nice guy and we've know him years so give him a chance." I looked doubtfully at Liz and sighed.  
  
"Fine if he asks me to forth of July fair next week I will go." I replied with a pout Liz clapped happily, she reminded me of a seal.  
  
"And the dance?" Liz asked getting up and coming to stand next to me. I groaned as I hated dances especially town dances where everyone in town would come.  
  
"Fine but he has to ask me it wouldn't be right the other way." I said getting ready to dive from the rock.  
  
"Leave it to me." Liz said grabbing my hand I smiled and we both jumped in together.  
  
  
  
I walked into my den where Mom was playing a Beatles record Mom looked up from her reading and smiled.  
  
"Hay honey, did you have a good day?" Mom asked I nodded and sat on the sofa putting the T.V on Mom knew I would do this so turned off her Music, she loved the Beatles and John Lennon. Mom sat next to me and watched.  
  
"Look at what is going on, I hate it." I said Mom hugged me tightly,  
  
"I think it will come to an end soon, You know a lot of boy's from this town are out there it's sad really…" Mom's word's kind of drifted off in my head as I watched the latest pictures from Vietnam they shocked me and I didn't like it. Cindy Chapman's Dad had gone out there in nineteen sixty- five and they got told he had been killed in sixty-seven that was two years ago.  
  
"Mom would you let Alex go fight?" I asked Mom who shrugged.  
  
"You can't control peoples lives and if Alex said he wanted to join the army I would say if it's what you really want." I disagreed with my mom if Alex wanted to join the army I wouldn't let he be sent out to that hell. Alex entered and perched on the edge of the couch.  
  
"I heard there gaining ground out there." Alex said I shrugged and turned the T.V off.  
  
"Mom you can put John back on I'm going into town." I yelled.  
  
  
  
I walked into the grocery store and picked up some gum and a bottle of cola. Mrs Walton owned the shop and thought she owned the town she was nosy and annoying and judgemental I really didn't care for her much.  
  
"Oh Hello Maria how are you?" Mrs Walton asked putting down her paper. I smiled slightly and placed my items before her.  
  
"Seventy cents." Mrs Walton said eyeing my clothes. I handed her the money quickly and opened my bottle with the bottle opener.  
  
"Those are quite short." I looked down at my clothes and shook my head.  
  
"What are?"  
  
"Those shorts, I mean when I was your age a skirt above the ankle was thought of a indecent." Mrs Walton informed me I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I will keep that in mind." I muttered before leaving the store I walked across to the barbers and saw Max inside I waved through the window and Max came outside.  
  
"Hay, having a hair cut?" I asked after taking a sip of my cola Max shook his head.  
  
"No I just started working here, I need the cash to start saving for college." Max informed me I nodded yet was upset no one had told me I mean I was his friend and his girlfriends best friend.  
  
"Howdy partner's." Kyle said poking me in the back. Kyle laughed as I wiggled.  
  
"I'd better get back catch ya later." I waved to Max again through the window and Kyle decided to walk back to my house with me, which was fine because we liked to talk about the news.  
  
"Um Look Maria do you want to come to the dance and the fair on Saturday with me?" Kyle asked quickly I stood a little embarrassed I nodded.  
  
"Yeah okay. Gum?" I asked changing the subject Kyle took a stick.  
  
"Alright see you later." Kyle said jogging away I walked around to the back of the house and sat on the back porch. The sun was setting and the sky was a flood of red's and pinks that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I really didn't think of Kyle that way he was a friend not a love interest and anyway he wanted to join the army while I wanted to go to Washington and protest for peace like I'd seen on the T.V. I didn't feel it with Kyle but at least I'd have someone to dance with at the summer dance.  
  
  
  
Mom took a handful of hair form the front of each side of my head and pulled it round to the back of my head and put it in place with a clip so my hair was half up half down. It looked okay I liked just having my hair down but Mom insisted it was a special occasion and plus I got to wear my dress. I have to admit when I looked in the mirror the dress looked good. Alex tapped on my bedroom door and poked his head through.  
  
"Hay Mom your date is here and Maria Kyle is here." Alex informed us Alex gave me this look and I knew he was doing his proud brother thing but it made me feel good.  
  
"Hay." I mumbled to Kyle as I walked in the den where Kyle, Isabel, Liz, Max and my Mom's date Jimmy all stood. Kyle smiled and looked away quickly. It's not as if I'd care if he looked at me. Isabel and Liz who gushed as I stood there.  
  
"Maria you look great." Isabel said tucking a curl back into her perfect hair; well Isabel was like a beauty queen and had perfect make up and nice clothes, which in my opinion looked like they were her Mom's. Liz gave me a quick hug.  
  
"You look real nice." I was pleased Liz thought so, She did as well but not to sound big headed on that night I felt like the beauty queen, the hippy version of course.  
  
  
  
"Want to ride the bumper cars?" I asked Kyle as we walked around the fair. Kyle was quiet and that was unusual for him he'd always have some story to tell.  
  
"Yeah okay, Look Maria this is what I want you and me." I must have looked shocked as Kyle grabbed my arm like I was going to fall straight over and he was holding me up. What could I say to that, I didn't like Kyle like that how many times did I have to tell Liz that and I didn't want to hurt Kyle's feelings and loose him as a friend coz he was a great one.  
  
"Kyle I think we should take it slow because I-"  
  
"You have never had a boyfriend I know, so sure we'll take it slow." Oh thanks Kyle I thought to myself. But I didn't say anything I just let him take my hand and lead me onto the bumper cars. See I didn't want a guy pushing me around I believed I should be the pusher have control in my life and Kyle was the jock type and I didn't like that either.  
  
  
  
The annual town dance was held in Mr Anderson's house. It was a huge house with a dance floor massive room's I mean the whole of the town could fit in there, and Mr Anderson had a huge heart he often had people without home's staying with him and his door was always open his wife was just a nice always willing to help with food drives and stuff. A few years ago when I was a kid they had let a Negro stay with them which caused all sorts of a fuss, I didn't see the problem we are all the same it doesn't matter about the colour of your skin it's what's inside that counts, They had a son who was out in Vietnam and I always prayed he would come home alive he was called Jessie and he was very nice. I stood in the corner of the large room where everyone liked to dance. Kyle was off getting some drinks thankfully I hoped he'd get lost on his way back. Liz and Max appeared next to me and I was glad to see them.  
  
"Having a good time?" Liz asked I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I guess but what did you say to Kyle?" I asked, as I wanted to know. Liz bit her tongue and then smiled.  
  
"That you liked him and wanted to go on a date with him." I wanted to kick Liz really hard on the shin but I didn't I mean she was my best friend.  
  
"Liz! I don't in fact he is really bugging me. I don't want this." I think Liz knew me to well as she nodded.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry I'll go fix it." Liz said realising I really didn't like Kyle in that way. Max grabbed my hands.  
  
"Okay De Luca while Liz is cleaning up her mess let's have a dance." I smiled and followed Max to the dance floor and we danced to and Elvis song.  
  
  
  
It was late by the time the dance had finished it was about ten but Mom said I could go down to the beach with the others as we were having a beach party. I kept my dress on as it made me feel great and I didn't care if it got sand in because then Mom would let me wear it everyday if I wanted. There were a few other parties going on but we made our own. Kyle and Max started a fire while Liz and me spread out a huge blanket. I got Isabel a beach chair, as she didn't want to mess her dress up. Alex got the drinks and some food and then lastly my guitar. Ma and Alex had been taught since we were about seven by our Mom and we both could play pretty well. Isabel brought her radio which was useless but insisted she wanted to listen to so 'decent' music.  
  
"Oh Maria sorry about earlier you know thinking you would actually like me." Kyle whispered as we sat on the blanket while Alex played a song, which Liz tried to sing along with but didn't sound that good. Kyle surprised me but I gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Kyle that's okay, were still friends?" I asked Kyle smiled.  
  
"Sure." I think I should have said something different I mean the whole 'Guy like me' Thing was him obviously putting himself down and wanting a compliment but at that time I was like 'Whatever, oh look at Liz sing' Which was bad of me but Kyle seemed okay. As the night wore on it got better and better we laughed and sang and Isabel had stole a bottle of her dad's whisky and we each passed it around the group. It didn't taste nice but no one said anything because Isabel had taken a huge risk as her Dad would have grounded her for a week and plus it was naughty and could get us drunk and we liked that thought I mean we were really being bad.  
  
"Maria get up and dance." Alex yelled I did without hesitation I got up and danced around the fire everyone clapped and sang as I danced and I felt good, it could have been the drink but no it was good whatever was making me dance.  
  
  
  
"Well Mom will be worried." Alex said putting the guitar back in its case I nodded and the other's gathered up the stuff.  
  
"Night Maria." Isabel said giving me a tight hug. Isabel headed off up the pathway with Alex Max kissed Liz goodbye and waved to me before leaving with Kyle who just nodded. Liz and me shook the blanket and folded it up. Liz smiled and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Maria there is a guy coming over, Oh my god he look's at least eighteen." Liz said excitedly before running off. I was puzzled and turned to see him coming towards me.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
My Father was the one who insisted I join the forces, I was young and naive and thought it was a good idea and didn't want to let my great Father down. I was seventeen when I got sent out to Vietnam that was in sixty-six stayed there for three years it was hell but last month I got a honourable discharge for my heroic actions and my back injury. You know what that was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm glad I'm out of it they wanted to give me a award in Washington but I never went there was no point I did what any normal person would do. When I first went out there I was nervous and wanted to make a good impression. Our Platoon sergeant was Daddy Chapman, he was a good guy he was a lot older than us but was like a dad to us all. One day we were on a search and destroy sweep near the Pleiku area and Daddy Chapman told us to get down we all threw ourselves to the ground and searched for a hiding place me and my buddy Jessie crawled into a ditch. Next think were shooting at the gunfire that came our way it took about a half hour before a lone guy comes out of the bush with his hands up. All his allies are dead and so we gave him to Big Bob to deal with now he was a big guy. I ran forward to see if Daddy Chapman got under cover before we were shot at. Then I see just around the bend Daddy Chapman lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. All I remember was throwing up, and falling to the floor and crying. It was the first time I'd seen a dead body and it was someone I had looked up to and clung to in my first day's at camp. Jessie also a new guy who I'd come out with also threw up. The older guys, guys that had been out here for a few years before us pulled us to our feet and said "Pull yourselves together as this will be a sight you see every day." And they were true and as time past you got used to seeing dead bodies left right and centre and it still made your stomach turn but you just had to ignore it and carry on with your work. Lieutenant Jones was our Lieutenant he was firm and strict yet was a great man. When I came out he'd told me to stick with the guys that had been out there for a while I did but Jessie a guy I'd met on training had became a good pal. Danny boy was cool he'd come out there in sixty-nine the year I got sent home. Danny was fresh from his High school prom and never had left his hometown in Texas. Like I had done when I was new I stuck by someone and Danny chose to stick with me and my pal Jessie.  
  
"You know I really don't think you should be playing cards and drinking beer. I mean we could be fired at and I've seen the way you shoot Michael and being drunk with a gun may not be wise." Danny informed myself, Jessie and Big Bob as we played cards. I rolled my eyes we all needed a brake now and then.  
  
"Danny sit your ass down alright." I ordered Danny sat down straight away and I deled him in. You had to have a firm hand with these new guys.  
  
"Doesn't Jones mind?" Danny asked I laughed I mean Lieutenant Jones was the biggest card player in the platoon.  
  
"Men were going on a routine scan of the area in t minus ten minutes I want you all ready and kitted up." Sergeant King yelled. Danny threw his card's down and headed straight to his tent to get himself ready.  
  
"Damn I had a full house." I said throwing my cards down. Jessie laughed as we gathered our gear together.  
  
  
  
We were walking down this road populated with Vietnamese people I could see Danny looking sadly at the children that walked looking at us hoping we could give them a scrap of food. Danny glanced at me as he stood opposite me across the other side of the street. We often gave people food aid and handed out food parcels but that wasn't our deal today. We left the town and walked down a path near the forest.  
  
"Get down." Lieutenant Jones yelled I threw myself down on the floor and crawled over near Jessie and Danny.  
  
"What's going on?" Danny asked nervously I looked a head trying to figure out if Charlie was in the area surrounding us. Next think I know were being fired at left right and centre.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Danny yelled nearly crying. I wanted to hit him to calm him down I grabbed my gun and started firing.  
  
"Danny weapons come on." I ordered. Danny pulled himself together and began shooting. I knew we couldn't handle it there were bullets coming from everywhere.  
  
"Pull back!" I heard Jones yell. The rest of the surviving platoon rushed away in the other direction.  
  
"Man we can't go across there, we'll get killed." Jessie whispered with panic in his tone. Danny got ready to run but I pulled him down.  
  
"You can't go that way. Charlie's all over that area." I said. I was scared I mean really scared. I could see Big Bob lying dead nearby luckily Danny hadn't yet I couldn't deal with him throwing up. Damn it I was scared.  
  
"Look no doubt Jones has ordered an air strike on the area so we need to get out of here." I whispered. I looked around and decided we had to just get into the forest. Suddenly like a bolt of lightning Jessie was hit in the chest.  
  
"Damn." Jessie yelled in pain.  
  
"Oh god." Danny cried I placed my hand forcefully on Jessie Chest before placing a piece of ripped shirt over the wound.  
  
"Danny keeps your hand on there." I instructed Danny still crying put pressure on Jessie wound. I could hear helicopters.  
  
"Damn we have to go Danny follow me and keep up." I said I put Jessie over my shoulder. At first that guy was heavy but as I started to run the pain disappeared and I felt at ease yet still scared bullets were still flying by nearly reaching us. Danny held on to by backpack. A bullet hit me in the lower part of my back. It felt like someone had stabbed me a thousand times and I feel to the ground. Jessie also now lay in the mud.  
  
"Michael, Michael get up." Danny yelled kneeling by me. Even though the pain was so bad I knew I had to get up or we'd all die, as Danny was as useful as a plank of wood. I picked up Jessie again with the help of Danny and we made it do safety another platoon's camp was about a mile from the forest. After walking for ten minutes a truck came by and picked us up. That was the last time I ever had to run for my life and the last day I saw Danny. Jessie and me were put in the make shift hospital while Danny was sent straight back out there. I was in the hospital for three week's a nerve in my back was messed up partly through the wound but mainly because I carried Jessie all the way. A guy that was in my platoon Bossy was brought in I asked if he'd seen Danny and Bossy replied "Yeah he was right next to me, he got it straight in the head poor guy so young." I cried in my hospital bed that night I should have been there with him protecting him. Maybe that was a regret I'll always carry with me. Jessie and me got sent home and well, as I couldn't face my father I decided to go with the Jess master.  
  
His town was small called Sunny Valley – How cheesy yet it was nice. Jessie's house was huge man I mean BIG I felt like royalty his parent's were nice, to nice for my liking I mean I always think how can people with money be that nice? I felt like an idiot walking in there with my combat boot's crew cut and scruffy clothes while Jessie walked in smart and proud.  
  
It was nice I was going to spend the summer in a cool little town near the beach and man the chicks. Jessie's parents were holding a party and man I wasn't going to that yet a wounded war hero would go down well!!! Jessie and me decided with a few of his hometown friends to have a party on the beach I brought the beer Jessie brought the babes. I recall sitting there pretty bored I mean the chicks were all "Oh you are so brave." I mean I do like that but they were all ugly – No offence but none of them did it for me. I drank beer watched the girls drool over Jessie and then I saw her. I looked up and through a fire I could see this goddess I mean she was like stunning. She looked like she was surrounded by fire and the heat wave's from the fire blurred my vision of her but as she danced I knew I had to talk to her. She flowed this dress she wore span around as she twirled she was like an angel and I mean that sincerely. I watched and watched as the night wore on hoping she'd glance my way but she never did she just danced and maybe that was better but her beauty never failed.  
  
"Man what are you looking at?" Jessie asked me as I sat alone I nodded toward the girl. Jessie looked.  
  
"Ah Maria something. She used to come to my house to help my Mom with food drives." Jessie informed me. Maria that was a nice name it suited her. I hated the feelings I was having I wasn't used to them. The girls I usually go for are like a quick fool around but Maria wow. Maria's friends were leaving and who knows if I'd see her again so I took my chance and got up and walked over nervously. A dark haired girl ran off leaving us alone.  
  
"Hay look I'm Michael and I saw you from across there and you are a great dancer." I said, why I said that who knows I mean I am a man twenty years old and I come up with that. Maria did smile, she was more stunning close up.  
  
"Hay, Maria De Luca how are you?" Maria asked sweetly I mean she was sweet who would say how are you to a dumb guy who comes up and say's "Great dancing" I smiled.  
  
"Fine thanks. Sorry I must seem really strange I just think you are really pretty." I said that to her and she laughed. Well giggled like girls do.  
  
"Thank you is probably the dress got it for my birthday." Maria said looking down at it. I nodded.  
  
"Yup it is real nice."  
  
"Thank you, you look like you have been in the army?" Maria asked I think she was referring to my hair.  
  
"Yeah I just came home, I fought in Vietnam for three years." I replied I could see the sudden interest in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god what was it like?" She asked I felt like telling her that it was a party and I saw nobody get killed. I didn't want to subject her to something like the real truth yet I couldn't lie to her innocent face.  
  
"It was hard and something I will always remember." I said she nodded expecting more.  
  
"So you like to hear about the war?" I asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"No, well yeah but I want peace out there. Bring our soldiers home." She said I laughed to my self, as her passion for this subject was amazing.  
  
"Look it's late so want me to walk you home?" I asked I wanted her to say yes but she shook her head making her blonde long hair shake.  
  
"Nope I live just up the cliff in the first big white house." Then again knowing where she lived may come in useful.  
  
"Well goodnight."  
  
"Hay want to come to the beach tomorrow I mean my friends are either working or busy so it will be me all alone?" She asked I wanted to jump up and down shouting yes but I played it cool.  
  
"Yeah sure what time?"  
  
"Ten I'll be waiting outside my house." Maria informed me before kissing me on the cheek and running towards her house. She kissed me and it felt so sweet and amazing I wanted more. But I guessed I would have to wait.  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning early I didn't want to keep Maria waiting. I packed a towel and my swimming shorts and some sun cream on the order of Mrs Anderson. As I ran up to Maria's house she stood waiting with a huge smile.  
  
"Hay, come on we don't want to miss a minute of this sun." Maria said as she grabbed my hand. I liked her I mean she did something to me. Maria led me to a nice spot and laid down her towel and lay on it. I did the same and then she put her  
  
Shades on and looked amazing.  
  
"So you into peace and love?" I asked she smiled.  
  
"Well I think I'm like every person, I don't want people getting hurt and being in love is an amazing thing. Well I've heard it is." I frowned and took out some potato chips.  
  
"Have you never been in love?" I asked Maria shrugged.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old I haven't had time to do anything let alone fall in love. I mean my Mom raised me and my brother alone so I believe that you don't have to have a guy in your life to be happy." I smiled she was strong willed and cute.  
  
"I turned twenty a few months back, and I haven't been in love either." I said she sat up and I watched her as she played with the sand with her toes.  
  
"Well I guess you didn't get a lot of chance serving in the war." Maria replied. I mean what could I tell her that I actually had got lucky with a few of the nurses while in hospital? No way.  
  
"No, I stuck to what I was sent to do." I said with a firm tone she sighed.  
  
"Did you kill anyone?" She asked me this in a tone, which was like a child and innocent one at that.  
  
"Well when you're there getting fired at and you have a gun in your hands what are you going to do? Let um kill you or fight back defend yourself?" I asked I mean that was the truth.  
  
"I guess, but I wouldn't put myself in that situation I couldn't handle it."  
  
"Yeah but if someone was coming at you about to kill you what would you do huh? Take it with a pinch of salt and lay down and die or fight back because you don't want your life to end?" I asked it was weird, as she seemed to listen and take it what I had to say, the only other person that had really done that was Danny. Maria laughed and punched me playfully on the arm.  
  
"You talk a lot of sense, and that's strange coming from a guy."  
  
"Hay!" I tried to act hurt. Maria still giggled and threw a hand full of sand, which went in my potato chip bag. Maria got up as she saw me get ready to pounce on her. I got up and chased her around the beach as she laughed. That's one thing I loved how the sun caught her face as she ran around she looked like she was glowing she looked stunning.  
  
  
  
I laid on my towel relaxing while Maria went to get some ice cream. I did offer I mean I didn't say "Hay go get me and ice cream cone" She went on he own accord.  
  
"Here you go army boy gottca Vanilla." Maria said taking a seat on the sand next to me and handing me the ice cream.  
  
"Thanks Maria, it's really nice here." I said as I guess the place had grown on me.  
  
"Well yeah, I've lived here all my life and its beauty has never faded." Maria said. She loved this place and it loved her because when she sat there the sun beaming down on her face I couldn't picture her anywhere else – except maybe my bed! I'm kidding.  
  
"I might stick around, see what all the fuss is about." I said hoping for a good reply.  
  
"Yeah I would like to get to know you better." I think I could have exploded at those words she had made me so happy by saying that. I sat us holding my back as I usually did when I sat up, as it was painful.  
  
"Are you okay?" Maria asked placing a hand on my arm.  
  
"Okay I just hurt it out in Vietnam it doesn't hurt all the time." I assured her.  
  
"Good, so why didn't you go home to the loving arms of your family when you came home?" Maria said putting her hand in mine and holding it tightly. I was puzzled yet liked her hand in mine – Maybe it was because we didn't know each other that well and already she felt comfy holding my hand while I was nervous just looking at her.  
  
"Um, because my family is my Dad who now has a new wife and a kid all while I was out in Vietnam so I didn't feel like going home and I don't think he wanted me home." I said glancing out at some kids that played happily in the sea.  
  
"Well you are welcome here and who are you staying with?"  
  
"Jessie Anderson."  
  
"The Anderson's wow they are so nice and sweet they will make you feel right at home." Maria assured me I smiled.  
  
"Yeah they already have. So want a swim?" I asked Maria sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah you wait here I wanna show you something." Maria said I nodded and watched as she headed into the water. She waved before diving under I laughed as she came up to the surface and climbed up onto a rock. In fact she kept climbing up and up. I stood up with a frown I was worried I mean it was pretty high. I ran to the edge of the water.  
  
"Maria what are you doing?" I yelled but she didn't hear me and dived off. People on the beach didn't take any notice of the fact a girl was throwing herself off a cliff. I stared at the spot she'd dived in and the sea was calm. I began to panic I mean she could have drowned or hit her head so I swam in just as she came to the surface.  
  
"Maria you scared me to death." I yelled angrily Maria swam near me but I guess the shock of loosing her when I'd just found her had an affect on me.  
  
"Maria, don't" I yelled I swam and sat on a rock. Maria looked at me and the smile faded but she followed me and our skin on our wet arms touched.  
  
"This is Liz and mines rock. We sit here and watch the people on the beach." Maria informed me I ignored her, which I felt bad about. The wave's lapped against the rocks and I stared out at a boat far in the distance.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you."  
  
"You didn't I just thought you had gone and killed yourself." I muttered. I was scared but I didn't want tell her that she'd think I was a wuss.  
  
"Thank you but I'm fine we do it all the time."  
  
"Yeah well some warning would have been nice." I said I didn't look at her. Maria kissed me again on the cheek and that made me turn her way.  
  
"You ever kissed a guy on the lips?" I asked, I couldn't believe I asked her that but it was the first time I'd seen her go shy.  
  
"No!" She replied quickly and crimson filled her cheeks. I smiled and took her chin with my hand and directed her lips to mine. Then we kissed and it was good, real good. I felt like was in heaven. Her skin was so soft and her wet hair dangled in my face. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I kissed her more deeply. Maria was a great kisser I mean she'd never kissed a guy but damn to me she was the best damn kiss I'd ever had. The kiss had to end we both pulled away at the same time. Maria gave me a smile before looking away.  
  
"That was good." I said with a grin Maria nodded.  
  
"Can we do it again because I want to make sure what I just felt was real?" Maria asked I didn't need to be asked again and kissed her again. So we sat on the rock and kissed then we kissed some more and then some more.  
  
~~  
  
I kissed him! I mean I actually kissed a guy full on the lip's and even tongue. I bet he'd kissed a thousand girls but me I was new to this he seemed to enjoy it as he had a dazed look on his face after we'd finished all the kissing. I mean he was a nice guy he was sweet and well he wasn't that good with girls I mean he didn't offer to buy the ice creams but I guess that couldn't be helped. Michael had been in Vietnam and he was a hero yet he thought of himself as a looser which I didn't get he was brave and rather nice looking. His hair was a little short I preferred the John Lennon look but he was okay. I sat in my bedroom after a day in the sun with Michael when Liz came over.  
  
"So did you kiss?" Liz asked, I didn't want to tell her because it's my business yet well I didn't mind, as she was my best friend.  
  
"Listen Liz, Michael is a worldly guy he is twenty and well was in the army." Liz eyes widened as I told her details of Michael and I.  
  
"We kissed and had fun and swam. It was like hanging out with a friend except we kissed. Michael isn't like Max, or Kyle he is different and he has it." I said Liz nodded and I think she was pleased with my happiness.  
  
"Wow Maria, does your Mom know he is um Twenty?" Liz asked.  
  
"No she doesn't know about Michael." I wasn't telling my mother about Michael yet I had only just met him. Liz knew I was close to my Mom and it must have shocked her that I hadn't told her.  
  
"Maria, Amy should know. I mean you never keep secrets that's what I like about you." Liz said I sighed I don't lie that is a fact or keep secrets.  
  
"Look if Mom asks I won't lie but I'm not telling her."  
  
As the days went on over the summer the more and more I realised I loved Michael. Yeah I always said I didn't want to fall in love but Michael was amazing he grew on me he would listen as I talked and when he talked I listened it was nice having someone. Everyday for the next two week's after our perfect day we'd do the same. Go to the beach talk, kiss swim. Or we walked to town and sat in the dinner. And on Saturday night's everyone would go down to the beach and we'd party and I'd dance around and Michael would watch. Liz, Max, Isabel and Alex would hang with us but Kyle never did he said he had other things to do? Alex didn't mention to Mom about Michael and me, as he liked the guy. Everything was good.  
  
"Michael?" I asked as we lay on the sand together. I rested my head on Michael's chest.  
  
"Yeah?" Michael asked pulling me closer to him.  
  
"I think I might love you." I blurted out. I was glad I said it but it must have shocked Michael.  
  
"Well that is nice for you." Michael mumbled I sat up hurt he didn't say something nicer. Michael smiled and pulled me back down.  
  
"Well what do you feel like and I'll tell you if I feel the same." Michael said.  
  
"Well when I wake up I think about you, when I'm with you I feel safe and everyday when you wait near the pathway and I see you I feel so happy and I have butterfly's. And when we kiss I want it to last forever." I said, it felt so write talking with him.  
  
"Well I think I must love you because I feel that same." Michael said I smiled. I kissed him on his bare chest. Then I saw her my mother coming towards us I got off Michael as quickly as I could.  
  
"Maria who is this?" Mom asked looking down at Michael I smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm Michael." Michael said standing next to me. Mom shook Michael's hand.  
  
"Oh well nice to meet you." Mom was lying I could tell something was seriously up with her.  
  
"Maria I need to talk to you." Mom said grabbing my arm. I have never been scared of my mother but she was scaring me.  
  
"Okay." I said grabbing my stuff; I kissed Michael before being pulled away.  
  
"Love you." I yelled Michael smiled.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
  
  
I sat on my couch that afternoon in tears Alex next to me not saying a word and my mother standing in front of us both. It felt like Mom had torn up my world and all I wanted was to be in Michael's arms.  
  
"Mom I thought Dad was like never coming back?" Alex asked Mom shrugged. I wanted to yell and scream and run away but I kept myself together.  
  
"I thought he was never coming back but I got this letter and he wants to see you both."  
  
"Look Mom we haven't seen him since we were two and I can't even remember him. So why now?" I asked Mom sat beside me and took my hand.  
  
"Honey don't you want to see him?"  
  
"No. No I don't and I won't I hate him." I yelled Mom tried to hug me but I pushed her away.  
  
"No Mom I hate you for letting him come back into our lives." I said as tears streamed down my face. Alex sat in silence.  
  
"Is this that Michael boy talking" Mom asked I frowned.  
  
"Oh Mom that is just the icing on the cake. Michael is sweet and nice and wonderful." I yelled getting up.  
  
"He is twenty we all know what he wants."  
  
"What the same as our Dad wanted? No mom Michael and I share something special." I yelled.  
  
"Who told you about Michael?" I asked Mom sighed.  
  
"Kyle informed me. And Maria sleeping around will not get you anywhere."  
  
"Mom! Please I haven't slept with Michael and Kyle is just plain jealous."  
  
"Maria honey I think it would be better to wait till you are eighteen before dating Michael."  
  
"You are just jealous I have found someone that I love," I yelled before running up stairs.  
  
I lay on my bed and cried and I wanted to leave the place I loved so much. I looked out the window and the sky was black and I could see the light from the bay's lighthouse. All I remember is wanting to dive into the sea and not come back up. I crept past Mom and out the back door. When I reached the beach I was out of breath and sweating I'd run the whole way and the summer nights were hot. I glanced around I couldn't see anybody so I slowly walked into the sea. I had tears running down my face the sea wasn't it's usual calm but I was a strong swimmer. As I pulled my self onto the rocks all I could think about was Michael and Alex and how I'd miss my friends and even my mom. I stood there for about ten minutes just crying. Then I did it I jumped. What happened next was a blur I just remember someone pulling me up to the surface and shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Alex.  
  
"Alex!" I coughed spitting out water. A breeze had picked up and the wave's started getting bigger so we swam away from the rocks.  
  
"Maria just swim." Alex said before his head went under the water.  
  
"Alex!" I cried Alex came up again.  
  
"Look swim I will follow I just have to catch my breath!" Alex yelled.  
  
"No!" I screamed, I was so afraid I realised I didn't want to die I wanted to live.  
  
"Do as I say, look I am fine." Alex reassured me just as a wave came and tore us apart I lost Alex's hand.  
  
"Alex!" I screamed again. I could see Alex.  
  
"Swim don't look back I will be fine." Alex yelled I went along with his wishes and started swimming against the strong current. I kept kicking and kicking pushing and pushing till a wave brought me to the shore already some people were gathered and the coast grad had been called. Isabel was the first to me and for once she didn't worry about her hair or make up or dress she ran into the sea and along with another guys pulled me out and laid me on my side on the sand. I started coughing.  
  
"Where is Alex?" Isabel asked putting a jacket over me.  
  
"Right behind me." I coughed before it all went dark.  
  
I woke up two day's later in a hospital bed with Mom and Liz at my side. I opened my eyes and straight away Mom grabbed my hand.  
  
" Maria honey are you okay?" Mom asked looking down at me lovingly I managed to smile back.  
  
"Yeah, Michael where is Michael?" I asked Mom smiled.  
  
"He's outside Liz will you go get him?" Mom asked. I grabbed Liz's arm.  
  
"Mom can you?" I asked Mom nodded and left us alone. Liz put her hand in mine.  
  
"Maria I thought I'd lost you." Liz cried.  
  
"Liz Mom look's wrecked is she okay?" I asked Liz looked at the wall past me. I knew something was up and I wanted to find out.  
  
"Liz! Tell me?" Liz didn't answer then it hit me like a bullet to my head, Alex.  
  
"Where is Alex? I want to see Alex." I screamed Liz began to cry.  
  
"Liz? Michael where is Alex?" I asked as he entered the ward. Michael's happy smile left his face and Mom pushed past him and took my hand. They were crying Liz and Mom I couldn't handle it if Michael did.  
  
"Honey. Alex died he drowned." Mom informed me softly I stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"He wanted to see the moon landing next week." I said before closing my eyes and ignoring the others.  
  
I didn't cry at first I was discharged from hospital went home to my bed and stayed there for a week with my blinds closed. People would come in and out and try and talk to me I didn't speak I couldn't. Well only to Michael he was the only one I let in. I never experienced the feeling of loosing someone I loved and it hurt. I mean a week before I was full of life and innocence and never thought that Alex dying would kill apart of me to. Alex was a person I loved very much he was my brother, my friend and a person I always thought would be there. He was my saviour in so many ways. July past as soon as it had came. The first man landed on the moon and on that day we scattered Alex's ashes from the cliff. I week after that I still lurked alone in my room Michael would be in my home constantly. Isabel never came. I needed her to, I wanted to know she didn't hate me as I realised if Michael had drowned saving a person who wanted to die – I might hate them. In fact now that I'd lost Alex I held everything closer to my heart.  
  
In August things started to be better, I didn't go down the pathway to the beach, in fact I hadn't set foot on the beach for three weeks. It was August the tenth when I walked into town just wanting to escape Mom who was always in Alex's room tidying or vacuuming. As I walked into town I felt like everyone's eyes were on me burning into me. I walked into the store where Mrs Walton stood as usual at the counter her eyes watched me as I picked up a paper.  
  
"Hello Maria, how are you?" I was shocked her usual harsh tone was gone and I guess that was when I realised she did have a heart and it could hurt and ache as easily as the next person.  
  
"As good as can be expected, thank you." I said before leaving the store. Another thing like I said about everyone wanted to know everyone else's business is that everyone knew everyone and that meant if something bad happened to a person everyone would feel sad. Isabel sat on the grass near the church she was reading a book. As I walked towards her I felt scared and nervous, as I hadn't spoke to her since the accident, which worried me. Isabel looked up at me and I saw her sigh.  
  
"Where have you been hiding?" Isabel asked putting down her book. I shrugged still uneasy of how Isabel felt about me I mean at the time I thought I'd killed Alex.  
  
"Come on Maria, It's time." Isabel gathered her things and grabbed my hand. I knew where we were going straight away and I held Isabel's had so tight as we walked down the pathway. I paused as we reached the end wanting to stay on it, as when I got off I would be on the beach, the last place Alex was.  
  
"Come on Maria." Isabel insisted and I took off my shoes and again felt the sand in my toes. We stood near the edge of the beach looking out at the sea.  
  
"Do you hate me?" I asked softly, Isabel shook her head.  
  
"Maria I don't hate you, I love you. Don't blame yourself for Alex's death because it wasn't. Alex went into that water to save you and he did that and that is all that matters. The sea didn't kill Alex either Maria." Isabel said as I stared longingly out.  
  
"Why didn't you come see me?" I asked Isabel sighed.  
  
"Because you remind me of Alex so much and plus how you feel about this beach is about how I feel about your home. Alex lived there and I can't bear the thought of going in there and not seeing Alex." I shook my head.  
  
"We can't keep doing this can we?" I asked Isabel also shook her head.  
  
"No so Maria it's time to say goodbye." I sighed and made my peace with the sea and prayed I'd see Alex again. Then I cried I fell down on the sand in Isabel's arms and cried just as Isabel did. We cried together the loss we both shared was great yet we now knew we had to move on. I would wait for the day I saw Alex again and I knew he was looking down on me and still looking out for me as he always did.  
  
~~  
  
It was the sixteenth of August nineteen sixty nine that Maria smiled and laughed again. We sat alone in her room and I asked her what was her favourite flavoured milkshake. Maria laughed, why I don't know maybe because it came out of the blue or maybe because it was time she laughed. Maria gained the innocent shimmer in her eyes again and we went to the beach. Maria's father never came and it cut her up inside that Alex in her opinion had died because of no reason. But Alex was dead and she had now accepted that which was good.  
  
"Michael why do you smoke?" Maria asked me and we sat on the beach. I smiled and took drag of my cigarette.  
  
"It feel's good." I replied Maria raised her eyebrows and shook her head at me.  
  
"It doesn't smell good, Can I try?" She asked taking it from me.  
  
"Maria no." I said trying to take it back but Maria took a drag and well coughed. I couldn't help but laugh at her face she looked like she was going to blow chunks right over me.  
  
"How can you sit there and do that it is disgusting." Maria said after coughing her lungs up. I just shrugged then Liz, Max, Isabel and Kyle joined us.  
  
"Michael smoking on a beach isn't nice." Liz moaned as she sat next to Maria. I rolled my eyes every little thing I did was wrong. Liz was an okay gal but she was like a Mom and an annoying one at that.  
  
"Leave Michael alone, I mean we all have bad habits." Max said coming to my defence. I nodded in thanks. Max was a cool guy. I didn't mind Maria's friends as they became mine and it was good having friends that you might have to see being shot the next day. Sex wasn't a big thing with Maria and me in fact it wasn't a thing at all in the beginning. Then out of the blue comes Maria's big idea.  
  
"Shall we make love tonight." Maria whispered in my ear I nearly choked as I took a sip of pop. Max and Liz looked over at me with weird looks. Isabel and Kyle were in the sea taking a swim luckily. Liz and Max grinned before starting to get lip locked again. Maria giggled and then lent toward me again and whispered.  
  
"Come by tonight Mom is staying over her boyfriends." I smiled I mean yeah I wanted to have sex with her but she was a virgin and I well had a LOT of experience and maybe I didn't want to take her virginity away, but then again if she wanted me to I would I mean what are boyfriends for.  
  
We kissed and this kiss was like the last kiss before we shared something amazing. We laid on Maria's bed in each other's arms I kissed her softly and she kissed me. She was shaking and I was too. I was so nervous as I unbuttoned her shirt. Maria held me tightly and I kissed her softly on the neck.  
  
"I'm afraid." Maria whispered and as she removed her panties an asked her why and she replied.  
  
"That you will hurt me."  
  
"I would never hurt you." I whispered back. I don't know if she meant physically or emotionally but either way. We had sex it was so wonderful I wished it was my first time but as we lay there after with Maria asleep in my arms I knew this is what I wanted for the rest of my life and nothing was going to change that.  
  
I stared at Maria as she laughed with Isabel as they walked from the clothes store in town. They were getting ready for school which started in a week and I well was still standing still while Maria was moving on I mean I wanted to keep Maria with me and make it still be the summer but that wasn't going to happen so maybe a job then when she got a little older we could move in together yet that would be considered not right as living together and not being married was not allowed back then I mean Maria's mom got enough slack for having two children out of wed lock. I mean I didn't see the problem as long as you loved the person.  
  
"So how do I look?" Maria asked I sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Good, but you are wearing the white dress that's not ideal for school." I said Maria pouted.  
  
"Oh Michael I know you think this dress is special and that it should only be worn when we have dates and stuff but I want to make a good impression" Maria said giving me those damn cute puppy dog eyes. I nodded but I didn't want all the guys looking at my girl.  
  
"Don't worry I only have eyes for my little army guy! Now Mom said you can borrow her car so go job hunting and pick me up from school okay?" Maria asked I nodded and she kissed me before heading off with Liz and Max to school. I was sad that I wasn't going but maybe I felt like something was over, the summer was over and she wouldn't be mine all day maybe it was selfish but I realised it was going to get harder from then.  
  
"Michael I haven't had a period in two months." Maria said as we walked along the beach one evening in the fall. I'd gotten a job at the local fish market it wasn't much but kept me going. Maria was in high school eleventh grade she was the youngest in her class and the only think she wanted was peace and for our boys to come home from Vietnam. I was shell shocked I couldn't speak I couldn't move I knew that meant she was having a kid.  
  
"Michael, look I am having a baby I think." Maria said. Her tone wasn't up- set or worried it was calm and it was worrying.  
  
"Maria a child oh my god." I managed to choke out before having to take a seat on the sand Maria sat beside me.  
  
"Michael, we can get married have this child and move in together I am so happy." Maria squealed.  
  
"Wait Maria, Look you are sixteen and pregnant and you have school and I have my job and-"  
  
"And nothing Michael don't you love me?" Maria asked I frowned.  
  
"I love you but this is like big news." I replied I wanted to know why Maria was acting crazy.  
  
"Michael I am telling my Mom right now and if you want you can come." Maria said heading back toward her house.  
  
"Maria grow up and listen this isn't fake this is real you are bringing a life into this world and you are sixteen and you have all your life to lead." I yelled Maria turned and looked at me.  
  
"Exactly I am bringing a child a person who has a soul and a heart into this world it must feel amazing and imagine what this child will be? It will be me and you in one we created it we made this wonderful thing and I'm glad because fate did this and it must have done it for a reason and I'm happy." As she spoke she spoke right to my heart and when she finished I realised I might have a son or daughter and I felt good.  
  
Amy hit me and Maria and the roof. Amy was disappointed mainly because Maria was going to miss out on her youth. I was still unsure about how I was going to provide for Maria and our child. Mrs Anderson said we could move in with her as the house was huge and she could look after the child. But I don't know Maria didn't make any decisions she got picked on at school and left leaving behind her chance as a teacher and well she grew up in nine months and became a quiet woman yet I still loved her nothing could change that. Amy let me move in with her and Maria as she felt there needed to be a guy in the house plus Amy wanted her grandchild to grow up with two parents that loved him or her. I guess it was hard realising the days of hanging on the beach or having parties were over and I felt I had to be an adult a father. I guess I was innocent I just never realised it I had never been in love till I met Maria and I'm glad. Maria say's it's fate and all but I never believed in that stuff because that's where me and Maria differ we had different beliefs about the world and maybe that was what the problem was in the end. Maria taught and made me into a better person, and I thank her for that.  
  
~~  
  
I always loved school until I found out I was pregnant, the news spread like wild fire and everyone except my true friends Liz, Max, Isabel and Kyle who stuck by me but teenagers can be so mean and it broke my heart when people called me names and stared and whispered as I walked down the halls or threw paper balls at me in class. I couldn't take it any more and that was strange for me as I never let anyone get to me but when it involved my child it hurt right down to the core. Michael I loved him still do always will but times change and people have to move on and grow up. I left school and Michael and I got married on January 16th nineteen seventy. I was sixteen and he was twenty and I was six months pregnant yet I managed to squeeze into my white dress which Mom said wasn't appropriate as I shouldn't be wearing white but I ignored her comments. I still wanted to do all my dreams, Go to the white house and protest and wave banners against the war in Vietnam and sing on stage in a huge club. And travel the world and see Africa and Australia and Europe and Japan and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from having those dreams as them and Michael were the only things that kept me going sometimes. Liz and Isabel were bridesmaids and cried as I got married and Isabel she fell in love again that month with Jessie Anderson, I was happy for her and she was happy. You can't dwell on the past you have to keep moving.  
  
I gave birth on April tenth a week before Michael's birthday. I had a son, we had a son. I never saw anything as beautiful as the first time my son was laid in my arms. I remember crying with happiness and after Michael had gained conciseness he cried too we cried together and were happy truly happy. I wanted to call him Alex yet I didn't as I knew he'd be living in his dead uncles shadow so we called him Daniel, Danny for short Michael chose it he said he'd known a guy in Vietnam who he wasn't able to protect and now he had the chance to be there all a Danny's life and protect him. Michael never told me the whole story of Danny I think he thought I'd be ashamed of him. I could never be ashamed of Michael I mean when you are in love nothing else matters.  
  
It's been thirty three years since the first time I met Michael and it has been a thirty three years filled with love, laughter happiness, sorrow some pain but the good out weighs the bad. We stayed living with Mom until seventy-three when she married and moved in with her husband in town leaving us the house. Michael and me were truly happy, we had three more children two boys and a girl and we lived happily. And waking up with the sun on our faces every morning was an amazing feeling and I loved waking up next to Michael and having our children come jump on us in the mornings. It was eighty-three when I left Michael well I didn't leave him it was a joint spilt. Even though we were so happy and in love I wanted more I guess I never lost that free spirit in me. I anted Michael to come but he said no and that he was going to stay in Cliff view till I returned, as he knew I couldn't leave that house for to long. I kissed Michael on the porch and then left with our children. I haven't been back since, the children have though and they are all now much older and know what they want. When there were in their early teens they wanted to go back with their father and I let them travel between us. I knew they loved Cliff view and I was glad. I never stayed in on place to long I visited all the places I wanted to and worked myself place to place. I loved just not knowing where I was going and having to work myself place to place yet something wasn't right and it was not having Michael at my side. So I return to cliff view after nearly eighteen years and it's scary you know and as I walked toward the house I loved so much nothing had changed not even the colour of the house or the mailbox and even the other homes looked the same and I felt where I belonged. I knocked loudly on the door and took a step back and I felt like it wasn't my home yet it was if you get that? My daughter Shannon opened the door and greeted me with a welcoming smile. I'd seen her a month before she'd came and visited me in Tuscany.  
  
"Mom you're here?" She asked puzzled I gave her a hug.  
  
"I've come home." I said Shannon smiled again she looked like I did at her age she was nineteen. As I walked into the hall way the house grabbed me and took me on a journey back to my youth. The smell the feeling I wanted to cry.  
  
"Corey is at college when I call him and tell him you are home he'll be so excited." Shannon gushed. Corey was in his final year at college and well a party animal and always getting into trouble. I think he had more of Michael in him than me.  
  
"Where is Danny?" I asked taking off my coat Shannon took my coat from me.  
  
"He's at his place he is on leave so he'll be over soon with the kids." Shannon said grabbing the phone. Danny had joined the army when he was nineteen and against Michael's wishes but Danny loved being a solider and wanted to be a part of something his father was. I loved my two grandchildren I had seen them in England when Sally, Danny's wife had come out.  
  
"Your father?" I asked shyly Shannon nodded towards the back yard and I kissed her before heading to see the person I loved. Michael was working on a dirt bike he had his back to me.  
  
"Hay army boy." I whispered Michael turned slowly and looked long and hard at me. I think he was trying to figure out if it was actually me.  
  
"Maria, you look great." Michael said before rising to his feet I smiled.  
  
"Well fifty in a couple of years." I said Michael smiled.  
  
"Fifty's not a bad age I like it." Michael said as he opened his arms I ran into them and again felt safe and cared for and in love.  
  
"I missed you." I sobbed Michael took a deep breath.  
  
"I missed you to." We stood holding each other until Shannon and Corey came rushing from the house with Danny following. I hugged all of my children and cried we were finally back together as one.  
  
"Come on." I insisted and we all headed down to the beach. I took my shoes off as we got to the beach. And we ran and messed about on that beach all acting like we were kids even Danny who I would always have a special bond with as he was my first born, but I loved them all still do.  
  
~~  
  
I was like all the pain and longing I'd gone through over the past eighteen years while Maria had been off looking for herself had paid off and now Maria was back and we could spend the rest of our lives together. For a while I was caught in between all she dreamed of and all she needed and in the end the need part won through. All that kept me going through the years Maria was off finding her self were my kids. But also I used to lay in bed and picture Maria in the sun on that day when I chased her around the beach in the summer of sixty-nine on our first date and the way she glowed and looked stunning. I kept wanting to watch her sleep in my arms and kiss her again. I don't think what she did was selfish because if she hadn't gone to follow her dreams she would have been unhappy and I couldn't bear that. I kissed her on the night she returned and it was like the first kiss we'd ever had on the rock.  
  
I think that's it I can't tell you everything as we'd have to go on forever but all you need to know is Maria found her home back at Cliff view and we were happy watching our children get married and have children of there own and just be together. Maria was reunited with Liz last year that had retuned from living in Florida with Max who had died a few years back, poor guy. Liz stayed in town with her two kids and Maria loved having her in her life again. Jessie my buddy got the house when his parents died and man the party's we had there. I may be in my late fifties but I still know how to have a good time. Isabel and Jessie held good parties and the town all came like they had the previous decade and the decade before that and before that. It was a tradition. Life is good now and I'm glad because we both had our share of pain and now that's all over. Well you never know what life might throw at you next but until then Maria and Me will take it in our stride.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed this story, as I loved writing it!!! 


End file.
